MST3K 1101 - Reptilicus
The movie Danish miners Svend Viltorft dig up a section of a giant reptile's tail from the frozen grounds in Lapland, where they are drilling. The section is flown to the Danish Aquarium in Copenhagen, where it is preserved in a cold room for scientific study. But due to careless mishandling, the room is left open and the section begins to thaw, only for scientists to find that it is starting to regenerate. Professor Otto Martens, who is in charge of the Aquarium, dubs the reptilian species "Reptilicus" (upon a reporter's suggestion) and compares its regeneration abilities to that of other animals like earthworms and starfish. Once fully regenerated from the tail section, Reptilicus goes on an unstoppable rampage from the Danish countryside to the panic-stricken streets of Copenhagen (including one of its famous landmarks, Langebro Bridge), before finally being killed with poison by ingenious scientists and military officers. However, the monster's foot is not destroyed and sinks to the bottom of the sea. The movie is left open-ended, with the possibility that the foot could regenerate. The episode Host segments There's a new "host" working on the the Satellite of Love. Prologue: Jonah Heston, on his way to the Gizmonic Institute with a load of valuable ore rich meteors, receives a distress signal from Moon 13 and lands on the moon to help. It is, in fact, a scheme by Kinga Forrester and he is captured and forced to watch cheesy movies. Segment One: Jonah shows off some of the upgrades he has been working on in the two months since he's been trapped on the Satellite of Love. He's given Tom Servo the ability to fly and re-routed Gypsy so her coils don't get in the way, while also upgrading her voice. Kinga Forrester and her henchman Max (who likes to call himself "TV's Son of TV's Frank") are re-opening the experiment so Kinga can "sell it to Disney for a billion dollars". Jonah checks the user's manual and sees that he should do an Invention Exchange, so he shows off the bubble fan, which is a fan that blows bubbles. Kinga's got nothing but the "star power" of this week's movie, Reptilicus. :Bumper: "Wild Rebels Cereal" w/ plot recap Segment Two: The bots are confused by the concept of a Danish giant monster, so Jonah raps "Every Country Has a Monster". :Bumper: "To Earth" w/ a description of the Door sequence Segment Three: Crow takes Tom's arm and uses it to regenerate Tom several times. Genetic mutations appear almost immediately with "Melodramatic Southern Belle Servo" and "Evil Servo" making an appearance. Crow calls all the duplicate Servos back, but one of the copies is the one that stays behind. :Bumper: "Livin' in Deep 13" w/ plot recap Segment Four: Jonah reads some letters from fans. The first asks if Crow ever hurts Jonah's feelings, but the bots' sarcasm seems to have no effect. The second shows off a young child's drawing and his math skills, which throws the bots somewhat. :Bumper: "The Canada Song" w/ "Seal of Good Practice" Segment Five: Jonah has created a cardboard city for Gypsy (with cardboard "Reptilicus" wings and claws) to destroy. Kinga vows to continue until "solid gold ratings come raining down" (despite, as Max points out, Netflix not having ratings). She shuts him up, then orders him to push the button. :Closing credits songs: "Every Country Has a Monster" / "Wild Rebels Cereal" Stinger: Petersen electrocutes himself. Callbacks- "Wonderful, Wonderful, Super Dragon!" "He tampered in God's domain." Obscure references * "Poor Sid Pink. He got blacklisted, obviously." :In Hollywood in the '50s, writers, directors, actors, and others who had been—or even accused of being—members of the Communist Party were "blacklisted" and banned from working on films. "Pinko" is an old insulting term for a Communist, or at least someone whose politics were seen as sympathetic to Communism. *''"You Can't Do That on Television!"'' :This is the name of a long-running Canadian sketch comedy television series for children. It became a programming staple in the early days of the American cable TV network Nickelodeon (which was also geared towards young viewers). One of the running gags on the show was that characters would have green "slime" dropped on them when they said the phrase "I don't know". Though the show has long since gone off the air, green slime and the practice of "sliming" people remain present on the network, and it is featured at the annual Kid's Choice Awards (per a subsequent riff). * "Squirmle" :Squirmles, also known as Magic Twisty Worms, are fuzzy, googly-eyed worm toys that were popular in the 1970s. An "invisible" string is attached to the squirmle, making it possible to do magic tricks with it, such as pulling it along and making it look as if the worm is cralling across one's hand and in-between the fingers. The squirmles come in different colors and can be found at discount stores. * "Sailor Moon!" A popular anime about a whole group of planet-named heroines. A lady in the movie has a white outfit with a large bow on the chest, like the Sailors' uniforms. * "I had all the time in the world..." :Said over a shot of broken eyeglasses. Possibly a reference to the Twilight Zone episode "Time Enough at Last" (which was the actual line) or to the ending of the film On Her Majesty's Secret Service, where James Bond's wife, Tracey, is seen dead through a shattered windshield and he states to police that she is just sleeping and that they have "all the time in the world". * "I cast Magic Missile!" "I attack the darkness!" :References to the game Dungeons & Dragons and more specifically the comedy video "Summoner Geeks". * "Chickity China, the Chinese Chicken!" :From "Every Country Has a Monster". Originally a lyric from the song "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies. It's also known for being the basis of an online phone prank. * "Only God may play God. And sometimes Morgan Freeman." : portrayed God in the 2003 comedy , as well as its sequel . Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast *Erin Gray - Martha Masters *Wil Wheaton - Drake MST3K crew *Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen *Written by Harold Buchholz, Paul Chaplin, Storm DiCostanzo, Tammy Golden, Dan Harmon, Joel Hodgson, Elliott Kalan, Lesley Kinzel, Matt Oswalt, Jonah Ray, Mary Robinson, Justin Roiland, Paul Sabourin, Baron Vaughn & Hampton Yount *Crow puppeteers - Grant Baciocco, Carla Rudy & Hampton Yount *Tom Servo puppeteers - Russ Walko, Erik Kuska & Baron Vaughn *Gypsy puppeteer - Tim Blaney *Director of Photography - Frank Barrera *Editors - David Egan & Harry Moroz *Production Designer - Justin Lieb *Costume Designer - Samantha Kuester *Art Director - Ryan Martin *Set Decorator - Mike Maltz *Prop Master - Caroline Louis *Robot Costumes - Beez McKeever Production *This was the first episode produced for the new season of Mystery Science Theater 3000. *It was previewed for Kickstarter backers, first at a series of live presentations and, on April 9, 2017, as an online stream via VHX. *This episode marks several firsts for MST3K. This episode is the first time in the series that: **The theme song is not sung by the Host (or "Subject of the Experiment"). This continues throughout Season 11. **An episode is presented in native HD, and in 16:9. (Not counting Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie, which was shot on 35mm and in 1.85:1 aspect ratio.) **An episode starts with a cold open instead of the theme song (Not counting Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie, which had an introductory segment with Dr. Forrester.) **The show is filmed with a digital camera, rather than video or film. Goofs * Callbacks *"I'm squishy." (Young Man's Fancy) Home video releases *2017 - On VHS for Kickstarter backers. *2017 - On DVD and Blu-ray in the Mystery Science Theater 3000: Season 11 - WeBroughtBackMST3K Collector's Edition box set for Kickstarter backers. *2018 - On DVD and Blu-ray in the Mystery Science Theater 3000: Season 11 box set. Gallery 1101BubbleFans.jpg|Jonah's Bubble Fan, his first invention. 1101MovieInTheHole.jpg|Ardy's First Movie Drop. 1101EveryCountryHasAMonster.jpg|Every Country Has a Monster. 1101ServoClones.jpg|The Servo Clones 1101TwoSatellitesOfLove.jpg|Two Satellites Fan Mail 1101Gypsy.jpg|Gypsy as Reptilicus ReptilicusVHS.jpg|VHS release References Only use this section if you have actual references.Like this one Category:Season 11 Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Unrated movies Category:Monster movies